


The Phantom Queen's Union

by NewFriendJen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Celtic Mythology AU, Degradation, Fingering, Mentions of Death, Mild Biting, Oral, Unprotected Sex, mythology AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewFriendJen/pseuds/NewFriendJen
Summary: Cross posted to TumblrThe story of how The Morrigan (reader) met the Dagda (Daishou).You do not need to have any knowledge of Celtic lore to enjoy this story, its really just some smut with a little plot focused mainly on the Morrigan.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Reader
Kudos: 2





	The Phantom Queen's Union

Death was the word most often associated with you.

Warriors all across the lands would watch the river before battle hoping to spend their evening without the soft whispers of their defeat carrying from the waters. Some had even claimed to have seen you there, an old hag hunched over just at the river’s edge a little further along the shoreline from where they watched, the waters before you churning a deep crimson as you washed the blood of prophecy from their clothes.

The only conclusive tie the warriors agreed upon was the somber song carried upon the wind that evening, a warning of their impending execution.

Not all warriors viewed your appearance as a vision of their own death. Some found your song to be filled with a mixture of pain and joy, a sure sign of their success in battle. No success came without loss, a fact that all warriors were well aware of, but with your favor at least the death would not be their own. 

Rarely did a warrior stepping into battle fear for the end of their time, nor did they fear the loss of their friends or family, for they all knew that you would be there, in the form of crows circling the battlefield, ready to feast upon their corpses and carry their souls until it time for them to be born anew.

You had no qualms with being associated with death, it was as inevitable as life in your eyes, and you enjoyed the chaos of bloodshed that each battle promised. Even with the power of foresight, you found pleasure in watching as your favored warrior cut down their enemy, their body marred with both fresh and dried blood. The only greater pleasure was the occasion where you were called to battle yourself. The ecstasy that came with the feeling of blood upon your skin had always been incomparable.

At least until you met him.

Daishou had arranged to meet you at the river near his home a few days before a great battle would take place. Your foresight had granted you knowledge of the bond you would share, yet nothing could have prepared you for the feeling.

You stood knee-deep in the river, singing softly as you watched the soft beams of moonlight glitter across the water’s surface. The wind carried your mellow melody through the hills and trees, each word filled with sorrow for the losses to come and serenity for those who would bear the weight of surviving.

With cupped hands you let the cool water wash over your skin, carrying away the wounded souls of battles past to make room for those to come. You could feel the rhythmic thrum of magic in the air, the pull of families calling to each of the souls, and you knew it was time for them to be released for one final visit home before they would be born again.

You felt Daishou’s presence before you saw him. The pierce of his eyes as they gazed upon your body, the erratic beat of his heart as it pumped blood through his veins, the subtle scent of an earthy ale, and the hitch in his breathing.

You continued on as if you had yet to notice him, allowing the chance for recognition to set in, too afraid that when he had realized who you truly were his motives would change. It often did with those brave enough to seek you out; one glimpse of the magic that made up your very being had them on their knees begging for guidance. You yearned only for someone who was willing to stand as your equal, yet despite your extensive history of letdowns you still held hope that the connection you felt to Daishou would provide you with just that.

Your own breath caught in your lungs as you recognized the crunch of earth beneath his feet, your own heart soaring as you recognized the sound of heavy furs falling to the ground. Goosebumps crawled across your skin with the addition of his warm body at your back, his arms encircling your waist and turning you to face him. The flash of shock that lit his face revealed that he felt as drawn to you as you did to him.

His juniper eyes quickly faded to something darker, filled with a much deeper, burning passion. The short chuckle that escaped his lips told you that your own orbs reflected the same feelings, but any chance to collect yourself was stolen away as his lips brushed against your own.

The touch of his chapped lips had all the pieces of your world settling into place. Your body moved on its own as you pushed back into the kiss, your hands climbing up to push into his dark hair and tug gently at the roots. A rough groan rumbled from Daishou’s chest as his grip on you tightened, pulling you flush against his body. You could feel each shaky breath enter his lungs, the sharp expanse of his abdomen, and the hard press of his length against your thigh.

His hands moved to grip your ass, his hips rutting against you as he slid his tongue into your mouth. Your hands gripped the strands of his hair tighter with each upward press against your skin, your tongue dancing heatedly with his as you explored each other. You wanted more, needed all of him in the most intimate way.

Ragged breaths were pulled into your lungs as his lips moved to caress the skin of your jaw and neck, a surprised moan filling the air around you as his teeth sunk into the soft skin of your neck. Your limbs trembled with elation as he continued to mark you. Your very soul was overjoyed to finally be here, to be home.

The hands gripping your ass pulled your feet from the ground, your legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as he carried you just beyond the treeline to a large patch of mossy earth. Moonlight broke through in small patches, illuminating the area just well enough for you to see the hungry glint in Daishou’s eyes as he hovered above you.

Using your grip on his hair you pulled him back down to you, melting your lips against his once more as his hands began to roam lightly across your skin. The ghosting warmth of his hands as he explored your sides and thighs had longing quickly turning to neediness, eliciting a desperate whine from your swollen lips. Daishou only laughed as he continued to press open mouthed kisses along your collarbone and downwards. He paused, his chin resting against the valley between your breasts, a roguish smirk spreading across his features.

“What’s wrong, dearest Morrigan?”

“YN,” you breathed, your eyes growing wide at the admission. Never had you revealed your true name, only ever opting to go by names granted to you by others, and yet your most sacred secret had slipped from your tongue so easily as you lay in the dark forest with a man you barely knew. Your foresight had not granted you the knowledge of how deep your connection to Daishou would run, sending a tangible pang of fear striking at your heart. The gentle press of lips against your sternum drew your attention back to the man before you, his lust-filled eyes temporarily fading to something softer.

“Do you feel it too? The string of fate that entwines us? I am yours, heart and soul, in this life and the next.”

His palms found a more solid purchase on your skin, sliding to grip the inside of your thighs as his lips resumed their path to wrap around your nipple. His tongue swirling around the nub had your back arching from the ground, your hands weaving back into his dark locks. A loud pop and a puff of cold air had you writhing in his grasp. Dashou’s gaze met your own once more, the dark hunger returning full force as he rasped out the words that sealed your fate: 

“And you are mine.”

There was no holding back as two of his fingers glided through the wetness pooling at your core, circling around your clit before moving back down to dive into you. Hushed mewls filled the air as he pumped the digits in and out of you, his fingers curling and scissoring as the pads of his fingers brushed along the deepest parts of you. His mouth and tongue worked their way between your breasts and nipples. Fire coursed through your veins, each sensation too much yet not enough.

You craved more of him, more of his touch, more of his warmth, anything to heighten the feeling of connectivity between you. 

“D-daishou,” you begged, your back arching further as a third finger penetrated your soaking hole. He pressed open mouthed kisses to your body as he made his way down your stomach, his tongue dragging along your skin in tantalizing motions as he inched closer to where you wanted to feel him the most. His free hand gripped the back of your thigh, pulling it up to lay across his shoulder.

Sharp teeth nipped at the skin on your hip before his lips wrapped around your throbbing bud. His fingers pumped faster as his tongue danced across your clit, electricity igniting through your veins as the cord in your stomach stretched taut, so very close to snapping.

Daishou felt the way your walls clenched rapidly around him, knowing that you were close, and he pulled away. His hand rested on the earth to either side of your hips as he towered above you, a faux pout pushing at the curves of his lips as an exaggerated whine escaped you.

“You didn’t think this was going to be that easy did you, my adorable cumslut?”

Your cunt clenched around nothing at his words, the loneliness in your heart easing as he filled the role you had been longing for: he wasn’t going to let his fear of your power bully him into submission. You had never been more enamored, but that certainly did not mean that you would be falling into the role of submission without a fight.

Using his relaxed stance you easily flipped him to his back, your legs straddling his hips as your core settled against the base of his cock. He let out a shocked grunt as you slowly slid your hips forwards coating his length in your slick. Your nails raked across the skin of his chest, leaving angry red marks in their wake. He moved his arms to grip your hips, but you quickly captured his wrists and pinned them to his chest.

“Nuh-uh, kitten,” you teased. Changing your angle allowed each glide of your hips across his length to catch your clit, soft moans tumbling from your lips as you used him to reach the pleasure he had so readily denied you.

Daishou’s strength caught you off guard as his wrists were wrenched free from your grasp. The world spun as you found your cheek pressed to the ground, your arms pinned behind your back with one of his hands as the other gripped your hip tightly. You let out a strangled groan as he pushed inside of you with one harsh thrust, the stretch of his thick length the perfect blend of pain and pleasure. He stilled when he bottom out inside of you, leaning forwards to press a mockingly sweet kiss to your spine.

“Do not forget, little one, that you are mine. Mine to do with as I please, now be a good little whore and fuck yourself on my cock.”

Your core clenched around him, a pleased smile pulling at the corners of your lips as you rocked your hips forwards slowly before slamming back against him. His gruff moan echoed on your skin, your eyes rolling back at the sound as you repeated the motion, yearning for more of those delicious sounds.

Daishou rocked his hips with your thrusts, feeling your legs trembling around him. He was on edge himself, close to that precipice that would mark your union. He released his grip on your arms, grabbing both of your hips roughly as he pounded into your mercilessly. Each drag of his cock pulled along that spongy spot that sent shivers along your spine, the heat in your core building relentlessly as you dangled on the edge of overwhelming pleasure.

“M-more,” you moaned between his sharp thrusts, your fingers snaking down your body to rub circles into your clit. His arm wrapped around your chest, pulling you up until your back was flush with his chest. Soft nibbling turned into hungry sucking as he marked the skin of your neck. His teeth sinking into the pleasure spot at the curve of your neck pushed you over the edge, your vision swimming with white as you clenched sharply around him, broken moans of his name falling from your lips like a prayer.

His lips slotted against yours as he pushed deep into you, a guttural groan rumbled against your back before warmth flooded your core as thick ropes of cum spilled against your cervix.

You lay naked, limbs entwined with Daishous as you both catch your breath. A breathy chuckle drew your attention to his face, your chin resting against his chest as his arm looped around your waist. “When I asked to meet a year ago I never imagined that things would end up this way.”

“How did you imagine it then?” You asked softly, fingers tracing random shapes into his skin.

“Fully clothed for one.” You couldn’t help but laugh at his words, burying your face in the crook of his neck. “And a lot heavier,” he added solemnly.

With a sigh you rolled to your back, face turned towards the tree branches that obscure your view of the sky. “I guess it is time to speak of how we shall defeat the enemy together, is it not?”


End file.
